Can someone please make me some banners for my stories please or just
by I-Love-Anime3000
Summary: Amara is Naruto's older sister when Kyuubi attacked both Amara and Minato helped fight him and sealed him into Naruto. But only the cost of her parents lives. She be friends with Itachi and falls in love with him.


Come morning you woke up from Naruto's crying. You got up, walk out of your room and walk towards Naruto's room. You walk in to see what was wrong. You walk over towards Naruto's crib, picked him up. Walk over to the rocking chair that's next to the window. Once you sat down holding Naruto you start rocking. When Naruto stops crying you start singing his lullaby.

Hush, little Naruto, don't say a word.  
Sissy's gonna buy you a mockingbird

And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Sissy's gonna buy you a diamond ring

And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Sissy's gonna buy you a looking glass

And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Sissy's gonna buy you a billy goat

And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Sissy's gonna buy you a cart and bull

And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Sissy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover

And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Sissy's gonna buy you a horse and cart

And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.

Once done you look down to see Naruto asleep. You got up walk over towards his crib and lay him on his back. You walk out of his room, walk into the kitchen to start making breakfast. Hash browns with eggs on top, bacon with toast with orange juice. Once done you the food on a plate. Walk over towards your diner room table sat down and start eating. During your meal you hear a knock at the door. You got up walk over towards your door, open it to see Mikoto. Holding little Sasuke with Itachi by her side. "Yes can I help you" you say she smiles ."I came to check up on you to see how you and your brother are doing" she tells you. "We're doing fine" you tell them " do you want to come in?" you ask stepping away from the door. "Oh yes please and thank you dear" she says walking inside along with Itachi. Once inside you close the door, you hear Naruto crying up in his room. You told them to make themselves comfortable and your be right back. You walk thou the hallway towards Naruto's room. Once you reach his door you open it, walk inside and over towards his crib. You bent down a little, pick him up grab some clean clothes. Walk towards the bathroom and give Naruto his morning bath. When clean and done you dress him in this:

Once dresses picked him up, walk out of his room and walk into the living room. When you walk in you see Mikoto and Itachi sitting on your couch holding a sleeping Sauske. When you walk in they turn to see you holding a wide awake Naruto walking into the kitchen. They got up and fallow you, you sit Naruto down on his high chair.

"Do you want breakfast?" you ask them they shake their heads no saying they had some before they left home. You shrugs your shoulders saying ok. "You can sit down at the table while I feed him" you told them walking over towards the refrigerator getting out his baby food. You walk over towards you draw getting out a spoon. Then walk over towards a chair sitting down. You open the lid spooning out some food and start feeding Naruto. It was quite for a few minutes till you opened your mouth. "So what do you want?" you ask "I wanted to check up on you and Itachi was worried about you so he came with me. To see if your alright" she tells you "MOTHER" Itachi shouts "I was not" he pouts. "Oh it's ok Itachi dear" Mikoto says to her eldest son "we are all really worried about you." She says turning towards you "I mean so young and taking care of your little brother who's just a but a baby too." She continues "I'm fine" you tell her "Naruto is a good boy" you finish feeding him. You got up walk over towards the sick to start doing the dishes. "Oh that's good dear" she says "but you so very young to have this responsibility. And not only that your parents were just killed"... She stops, you stop washing a plate. During her talking you turn around facing her with no emotions on your face. "I think it's time you leave now" you tell them walking over towards your front door. You opened it while standing aside waiting for them to leave. You watch as Mikoto walks out along with Itachi. But she turns around opened her mouth but you stop her before she says something else. "Don't I'm fine thanks to the Hokage has been giving us some money to help till I become older. Once I become of age to go to the ninja academy and learn to become a ninja." You tell them "but who will take care of Naruto?" she ask you "Ayame has volunteer to watch him while I'll be at the academy and on missions." You tell them "oh well that good and if you need anything just don't be afraid to ask ok dear." she tells you, you nod and thank her and say goodby, you close the door and lock it. You walk over towards Naruto who was sucking his thumb watching you. You walk over to him pick him up and walk over towards the couch. You sit down turn on the TV and watch some random show that's on. You put Naruto down on the floor in front of you and let him play with his toys.

To Be Continued


End file.
